Timeless
by Zelink4eva123
Summary: ""I… I might be in love…" she whispered. "Oh really?" Link asked, there noses brushing again. "Maybe…" she whispered again, looking sheepishly to the ground." Zelink Skyward Sword with a few extra setting places. Written for ShatteredSapphire on Deviantart.


**I wrote this story for a awesome picture I found on Deviantart that was drawn by ShatteredSapphire and she's awesome~**

**I hope you like it, it's a bit all over the place, but I hope you like it...  
**

* * *

Timeless

Zelink

"Zelda?"

The blonde haired girl looked up and smiled. "Hey Link."

The blonde boy looked down at her in concern. "Are you okay? How come you came outside, the dance is inside…"

Zelda sighed and looked down. "I… I just needed some fresh air from someone…"

"Groose?" Link instantly answered.

Zelda looked up at him. "Yeah…"

Link sighed and sat down in the grass next to Zelda. "You can't let him get to you like that."

"I can't help it." Zelda cried. "He says the worst things about you and… and-"

"Zel, I can handle him myself." Link whispered to her, scooting closer to her.

"But you let him push you around and I just can't help but think-"

"Zelda." Link stopped her, turning her head to face his.

She looked in his eyes and quickly looked down.

"I can handle it myself… Don't worry about me."

Zelda looked up at him, about to protest, when a slow song could faintly be heard from the pavilion.

"Oh, I love this song…" she sighed, her head swaying to the beat.

Link chuckled and stood up.

Zelda opened her eyes and looked at him questioningly.

"Princess…" Link whispered.

"Hero…" Zelda giggled playfully.

"May I have this dance?" Link asked, holding his hand out to her to help her up.

"Why, of course." Zelda said, pretending to be a proper Princess.

Link carefully pulled up the blonde and swiftly placed his arms around her.

Zelda giggled once more, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The two softly swayed to the music for a while until Link reluctantly started up a conversation he wished he hadn't.

"Sooooo, Zel…" He started. "You ever been… in love?"

Zelda froze and opened her eyes. "I-In love…?"

Link nodded and looked down.

"Well… have… you?" she asked, trying to avoid answering the question.

"Ummm… Yeah, I still am in love…"

"Oh… Who?" she whispered to him, part of her wanted to hear his answer and part of her doesn't.

"I can't say." Link laughs nervously.

Zelda looked at him curiously for a second. "What? You don't trust me…?"

Link looked in her eyes and shook his head, "Oh no, that's not it…"

"Then who?" Zelda asked in a tone she thought sounded a bit to desperate.

Link moved his face closer to hers and Zelda's heart jumped. _'It's ME! He loves ME!'_

Their noses brushed and he laid his forehead to her's.

"I'm not telling you…" He whispered, making Zelda's heart drop. _'Or maybe not…'_

The two continued dance even after the music stopped and then Zelda's favorite song started to play.

"Ohhhhh, I love this song even more…" She sighed and she laid her head on Link's shoulder.

The two continued to dance when Link began speaking again.

"You never answered my question…" He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her back.

Zelda pulled her head back to look at him in the eyes.

"I… I might be in love…" she whispered.

"Oh really?" Link asked, there noses brushing again.

"Maybe…" she whispered again, looking sheepishly to the ground.

Link chuckled softly and then pressed his lips to her cheek.

Zelda's eyes darted up to look at him and he smiled at her.

Her cheeks turned a darker shade of red then before and she took a deep breath.

"L-Link?" she asked, looking in his eyes.

"Hmmm?" He smiled and tilted his head to the side, his bangs sliding into his eyes.

Zelda's heart started to beat faster and faster till finally she released her deep breath and moved away from him.

"I'm sorry, never mind…"

Link looked at her curiously as the song slowly came to an end and the upbeat version of Cascada's song "Every Time We Touch."

Zelda turned, her back facing him. "Sorry, I think we should get back inside…"

"Okay, but Zel?" Link called out, running over next to her.

She cautiously turned to face him, "Yeah?"

Link quickly, in just a matter of seconds, wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close to him and his lips pressed to hers, and caught Zelda totally off guard.

He quickly pulled away and waited anxiously for her response.

Zelda was still in shock at the sudden action and just stared blankly at him.

Soon the shock wore down just a bit and she started sputtering out things that made no any sense whatsoever.

Link chuckled softly and pulled her in close again, pressing his lips to hers once more, but his lips didn't move from hers like the first kiss.

Zelda's heart was still doing flips inside but she eventually started to kiss back.

Link wrapped his other arm around her waist and hugged her body closer to him then before.

Zelda's hands moved to his shoulders and she continued to kiss him with all she had.

They stayed like that for a while until they started hearing footsteps in the distance.

Link looked her in the eyes and smiled, giving her a small and short kiss on the cheek.

He pulled away and they both looked in the direction of the noise.

"Omg! That picture say's it- oh hey guys…" Karane said, suddenly hiding her iPad behind her.

"Karane…" Link sighed, "What did you do?"

She turned to Pipit and Peatrice who gave her signs to keep quiet.

"Sorry! Can't say…"

Link started to really get concerned, as well as Zelda and they both stepped closer.

"Karane…" they both whispered in unison as they stepped closer to the group of three.

"Ummm, sorry can'ttalkrightnow, Ihearthemcallingmyname, BYE!"

And with that the three ran off, laughing about something…

"Shall we go after them?" Link asked in a silly proper type tone.

"We shall." Zelda giggled and the two took of after the devious girl with the iPad.

"Karane!" they both called and started running inside after the mischievous brunette teen.

They finally spotted her running off, but without her iPad.

Zelda looked around and saw it sitting in front of Pipit's seat, who was turned back, flirting with some Sophomore girls.

Link swiped it up and turned around quickly to avoid Pipit noticing he took it.

He turned it on and it automatically went to the camera roll and Zelda started swiping through the pictures of Karane and Peatrice messing around with Pipit.

Finally Zelda and Link saw something that interested them both.

It was I picture of the two dancing outside of the building.

Zelda reluctantly swiped it to the next picture.

The next picture was of Link kissing Zelda on the cheek and Zelda's blush clearly showing in the picture.

Link chuckled softly and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Zelda took a deep breath and slowly swiped it to the next picture.

And just as she though, there was a picture of the two kissing.

She quickly swiped it to the next picture, but it was another of them kissing.

And then another.

And another.

"Uh oh…" they heard Karane's voice behind them.

The two turned around and Zelda ran out of Link's hold and chased after Karane.

"Eavesdrop much?!" Zelda yelled at her as she chased the girl around the gym.

"Pipit Help!"

"Oh no you don't!" Zelda yelled as she tackled Karane and pinned her down.

"You promise those will not be posted on Facebook?"

Karane shook her head abruptly and Zelda narrowed her eyes are the girl.

"I swear, if they get on the internet in some way form or fashion, I WILL kill you."

* * *

"Zel…"

"What?"

"There on here."

Zelda looked away from the TV and over to her boyfriend.

"What… are?"

"The pictures from a week ago."

"The dance?"

"Yep."

"…"

"Ze-"

"KARANE!"

* * *

**Watch out Karane, you're in for it!**

**I dunnot own TLoZ or any of the characters in this~  
**

**And I really hope you liked it, it took forever for me to write it... /slapped  
**


End file.
